In nature's lap
by Sister Verna
Summary: Hood and Rachel went on vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am with another fic dedicated to the best show of the last year - Eleventh Hour, in particular to Hood and Young. Actually, I thought that this would be funny story, but I'm no good at joking for special, so It might be not so funny as in my head.

Thanks once again to Americanchick who revises my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own charachters and everything else.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE.**

We're going on a trip!

"_Finally."_ She thought. It seemed to her that it wouldn't ever happen. But, luckily special agent Rachel Young had a week off.

"Home, sweat home" she said falling on the bed without taking off her clothes and shoes. Nothing could compare with the nice feeling of being at home.

The last case was very exhausting. So, Hood had somehow gotten them a whole week of vacation. No flights, no scientific terms, and a whole week of relaxing and…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Rachel raised her head perplexed. Who could it be?

While she was trying to figure out who dared disturb her. They knocked once again, this time more insistently.

Rachel sighed and got up. The knock didn't stop.

"I'm coming" Rachel said irritated.

Someone must have heard her, because the knock stopped. Rachel looked in the mirror and almost right away she averted her face.

"_I need at least a month of vacation_." She thought opening the door.

In front of her on the threshold was standing Jacob Hood.

"Hood?!" she exclaimed taken by surprise.

Jacob smiled his irresistible smile and entered without hesitation.

Rachel blinked and closed the door behind him.

Hood made his way into the living room, where he turned around and faced a confused Rachel.

"Hood, what's happened?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing" he said looking in her eyes and smiling.

"Then…what for do you need this back pack?"

Jacob glanced at the rucksack at his feet and stated:

"We're going on a trip!"

"What?!" Rachel asked trying to collect her thoughts.

"On a trip. In the mountains. I know one very beautiful spot…"

"Wait" Rachel interrupted him "what are you talking about? I thought you wanted to spend this week with your sister?"

Hood approached her.

"Rachel, look at yourself" he began "you need some rest…"

"Yes, that's why I wanted to never leave my apartment for the whole week" she said.

"Let me finish" he pressed his finger against her lips "And you need to relax, this is what you need. Besides if you're not going with me, I'm going alone" he withdrew.

Rachel thought for a few minutes, and then with a sigh she pronounced:

"Ok, fine. I just have to pack up everything" and she went to the bedroom.

Hood smiled pleased with himself and sat on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is not very big. But still I hope you'll like it

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**.

Admit it. We're lost!

"Nice car, where did you get it?" Rachel asked belting up.

"I borrowed it from my sister"

"Maybe I should drive?!..." Rachel inquired bashful.

"Rachel, relax. I know the road, so I'll drive" Jacob answered smiling.

Rachel checked her seat belt again and sighed. Hood started the engine.

Getting used to Hood at the wheel, Rachel fell asleep.

***

The sound of a door slamming woke her up. Rachel opened her eyes. They had stopped in a parking lot, but there was no sign of any other car or any human being.

Hood was standing before the car. He was studying the map that was lying on the hood.

Rachel left the car and went to him.

"Don't tell me that we're lost" she said.

"We are not" Hood mumbled not even looking at Rachel.

"Then where are we?"

Jacob looked around; casted a glance at map, then looked at Rachel.

"We're somewhere here" he circled a pint on the map.

Rachel looked at the point indicated by Jacob; looked around, then cast a meaningful glance at Jacob.

"You don't know where we are, do you?"

"No, I know…we just…" Hood looked around again.

"Hood, admit it, we're lost" Rachel said having no desire to continue to argue "I should have driven" she added.

She grabbed the map and started to look for any sign that could tell her, where they were.

"No, we're not lost" Hood said putting her back pack in front of her "From here we will continue our trip on foot" Jacob grabbed his rucksack and left the road.

Rachel was shocked, so she folded up the map, grabbed the back pack and ran to catch up with Hood, who was already far away.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE.**

Are we there yet?

Rachel had never walked this far, not even during her training. She could barely keep up with Hood. They were walking for 3 maybe 4 hours without a halt, but unlike Young, who was stumbling along, Jacob showed no sign of weariness.

"Hood" she pronounced, holding on to the nearest tree.

Jacob stopped and turned around.

"We need to halt" Rachel said approaching Hood.

Jacob looked around, turned away from Rachel and started to walk again.

"Hood?!" she cried and rushed after Hood.

"We're almost there Rachel" he shouted.

She cursed quietly to herself, but tried not to slow down. She hoped that they really weren't far away from the place where they were heading.

During this endless walk Rachel couldn't stop asking herself where were they going and what for? Right now she would give anything for a bathroom.

"Hood?" Rachel inquired "Are we there yet?"

Jacob turned to look at her, smiled and answered:

"Almost"

Rachel sighed, readjusted the backpack and moved after Hood.

They walked so for another hour. Rachel couldn't move her legs anymore.

"Hood, are we there yet?" she asked tired.

This time he didn't answer for Rachel was asking him this question every five minutes during the last hour.

"Hood, if we won't stop, I'll drop dead right here" Rachel said.

"Rachel, believe me, we're close" Hood said looking around in search of the exit from the shrubs where they were.

"You've been telling me this for the last hour, Hood I'm tired"

"Let's go, it's not that far away already" he reassured her.

Rachel followed him. Even if she had an idea to turn back, it was impossible, she couldn't recall where the road was.

This part of the way was the most difficult, because they had to climb a mountain.

Rachel was now not only tired, but she was all dirty, her hands was all in scratches. Unlike her, Hood was cheerful and didn't seem to be tired at all.

"Hood" Rachel said out of her force "I… I can't…" She said as she lay down on her back breathing heavily.

Jacob approached her and looked down at Rachel, his boyish smile on his lips.

"Are we there yet?" Rachel asked.

"Yes" Hood answered helping Rachel to get up.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

I was the best boy scout in my troop.

They set up the camp in a really very beautiful spot. Rachel forgot at once about the weariness. She couldn't help but to admire the uncovered view.

They were surrounded by the trees, in front of them there was a river. Rachel could hear the sound of the water dropping off in a distance.

Hood was standing aside and watching Rachel's reaction and seemingly he was content with it.

"So." Jacob clasped the hands, "I think it's time to build fire."

Rachel looked at Jacob who already went to look for the firewood. In her turn Rachel made a circle with rocks she found nearby.

The sun was low in the sky. They spent the whole day for this trip. Rachel was fascinated by the view. And now she even was happy that she didn't stay at home. But as she looked at the watch, she began to get nervous. Hood hadn't comeback yet.

_Where did he go for the firewood?! In another state?!_ The beauty didn't interest her anymore. She decided to follow Hood.

It was pretty dark in the wood, afraid of getting lost, Rachel stopped so she could see the camp.

"Hood!?" she called.

But the answer was silence.

"Hood?!" Rachel called once again making a step further.

On the left she heard the wood cracking.

"Jacob?" she whispered, suddenly seized by fear.

_Darn it, I should have brought the gun with me,_ Rachel thought as she instinctively reached for her belt.

The wood cracked once again, she stepped back and felt with the back that something or someone was on her way. Rachel turned abrupt and uttered the scream.

It was Hood. He sneaked up to Rachel.

"Rachel" he said laughing out loud.

"That's not funny" she pronounced punching him on the shoulder.

They both returned to the camp.

"C'mon Rachel don't sulk with me" Jacob said, making campfire.

"That was not funny, Hood and what if you were lost?" she said desperately "You're my responsibility!"

She just couldn't tell him, that she freaked out afraid of getting lost herself.

"Special Agent Rachel Young" Hood said "You're on vacation; you don't have to look after me. Besides" he continued meanwhile trying to get the fire with help of two rocks "I was the best boy scout in my troop" he finished proudly.

"You?! Boy scout?" Rachel was surprised.

"Yes, and one of the best" Jacob added

"Really?!"

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Well, it's just…I can't imagine you being a Boy Scout"

"But, I was" Hood said and he finally kindled the firewood "So; you can be sure the person who has the badge for Wilderness Survival won't get lost in the wood"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Watch out the rocks, they are slippery.

"Rise and Shine!" Hood woke Rachel up.

She opened her eyes reluctantly. It seemed that yesterday's evening was just a dream, a very good dream. It was so right just to sit there with Jacob, talk to him not about the case, about them. And Rachel felt now more than ever, that she was falling in love with Jacob Hood. Now, it didn't seem as wrong as when they were working, but it's just because her conscience was telling her that this feeling was wrong. But, now, when there was only them, her conscience didn't tell her anything.

This all crossed her mind as she was dressing. Rachel left her tent and shivered. Hood was standing in the clearing a little bit further then their camp. She yawned and approached him.

"Good morning" she said.

"Indeed" he answered "well, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, you didn't think that we are going to spend all our time in this beautiful spot. We are going to explore the surroundings. I'll show you the river and the little downfall" Hood said packing his back pack.

At first Rachel frowned remembering their long and exhausting trip here and she wasn't eager to repeat it, but then she changed her mind, she began to like more and more of this new Hood.

"Great" she said enthusiastically.

Few minutes later they left their camp and headed down the river.

Along the way Jacob told Rachel about the plants they were seeing. It was like if they weren't just co-workers as it seemed too often to Hood. It felt really right. He remembered as he was walking like this with his wife. And to feel love again, feel like the heart beats faster, to make Rachel see that she meant a lot to him and that was the only thing he could think of right now.

They reached the downfall by midday.

"The view from the other bank is much more picturesque" Hood said.

Rachel nodded and they started to cross the river. There was no sign of any bridge, so they had to cross it by stepping very carefully on the rocks. In this part of the river, the stream was not so fast.

"Watch out the rocks, they are slippery" Jacob warned Rachel.

He was going first. Rachel stepped on the rock after him.

At first the task didn't seem very difficult to her. But, as soon as Rachel stepped on the first rock, she changed her mind. She almost fell in the water, but somehow she managed to gain the balance.

When she was in the middle of the stream, Hood was already on the other bank.

"Rachel careful!" he warned her.

That was enough to draw her attention from the slippery rocks, so Rachel lost the balance and couldn't remain on her feet; she fell into the cold water.

Although the stream wasn't fast, Rachel wasn't ready for the fall and now she was struggling to grasp to something to stop before she would go down the stream.

"Rachel!!!" Hood shouted.

He was running on the bank, trying to figure out what to do. He had no rope with him, there were no branches long enough on the bank, there was only one thing he could do. And without further thinking, Jacob dropped the back pack down and jumped into the river.

Rachel barely could fight with the stream that became more and more intense the closer she was getting to the downfall. Plus she was slowly freezing. When she thought that that was the end, someone grabbed her and started to pull on the surface and closer to the bank.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Rachel, breathe!

With shaking hands Jacob opened Rachel's mouth so he could do mouth-to-mouth ventilation.

"C'mon, Rachel, breathe!" he repeated.

Finally she gave a cough and spat out the water that was in her lungs. Jacob turned her on her side, so she didn't choked again and rubbed her back.

She could breathe again. She could feel like the air was filling her lungs. Yes, it caused her pain – her throat was burning, but she was saved.

Rachel looked at Jacob. He was wet and…there, in his eyes, was so much love and fear. She wished she'd never seen the fear in his golden eyes again. It seemed like if someone has torn his heart from him.

Jacob leaned over her and removed gently the hair from her face. He tried to smile but it wasn't very convincing.

"Rachel?" he asked concerned.

She closed her eyes, breathed and said:

"Yeah"

"C'mon" Hood took Rachel in his arms "we need to get back to the camp, so you could change your clothes"

Rachel wanted to protest, because least of all she was ready to fall in the water again and this time with Hood. But the struggling and the feeling of the imminent death took all the strength from her.

When Hood with Rachel in his arms came to the camp, he didn't feel frozen at all. But Rachel shivered with cold and was unconscious. Jacob laid her down.

She was breathing heavily.

"Rachel" he said with his gentle but concerned voice "do you hear me?"

"It's so cold" she answered without opening her eyes.

"Rachel, you have to summon your strength and to take off you wet clothes, Rachel" Hood couldn't venture to do it himself.

Rachel opened her eyes, inspected Hood and with trembling from cold lips she said:

"And you too should change your clothes"

"Rachel, I'm fine" Jacob said and felt for the first that he was cold too.

"Hood, I'm…" Rachel didn't finish, Jacob lost patience and started to take off Rachel's clothes himself.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Rachel?" he asked not expecting the answer at all.

Rachel smiled even though she should protest, to him taking her clothes off. And argue that he should be doing the same thing. But she has no strength to do all this.

Jacob tried not to look at Rachel when he took of her shirt and jeans. She was all covered with goose bumps; her lips had a slight tint of blue.

Time wasn't on his side.

"Rachel…I'm…" Jacob didn't know how to excuse himself before Rachel or how to explain, so he took her again in his arms and took her to her tent, where he laid her in the sleeping bag and covered with all warm clothes he could find.

Hood also was all wet and by this time started to shiver himself. But he could think only about Rachel. She shivered less. Thinking that all this should be otherwise, that now they should be in the little cave where he prepared a picnic, Hood went to get his sleeping back and clean clothes. Then he put his sleeping back closer to Rachel's; took of his wet clothes, changed in warmer and laid in the sleeping back as close to Rachel as it was possible and as he allowed it himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, for such a long delay, but the blame is on House of Night series and Vampire Diaries....But, I came back and here is the 7th chapter. Hope you enjoy it, though it's as always not very long

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Hood, do you know anything about the bears?

She woke up late and didn't expect to see Jacob Hood sleeping so peacefully next to her. At first Rachel was puzzled. Why would Jacob spend the whole night with her? But then she recalled the events of the previous day. She shivered just from the memory of her fall in the river and the fear in Jacob's eyes.

She was just lying there, in her sleeping back, watching Hood sleep. She smiled. When the director had told her about her new assignment she wasn't _that_ happy. She thought it would be like baby-sitting, but right after the first case she changed her mind. After she was shot in the leg and Hood had suggested that she leave, she thought that he had gone completely mad, how could she leave him after all they've been through?

Jacob mumbled something in his sleep. Rachel couldn't resist reaching out and touching his curls. But as she reached her arm forward, outside the tent a roar was heard.

Again she instinctively wanted to take out her gun. Old habits die hard.

"Darn it" she cursed remembering that she didn't take the gun.

Hood definitely heard the roar too, because he raised his head and blinked fighting back sleep.

"What?" he asked being half-awake.

"Hood, do you know anything about bears?" Rachel inquired looking around in search of her clothes.

Jacob looked at her perplexed. The roar rang out again.

"Well" he started "sometimes they are really dangerous"

"Oh, really" Rachel said with note of sarcasm in her voice.

"Why are you asking?"

"Actually, I thought that this roar can be uttered only by bears"

Hood harkened. The roar now was heard on the other side of their camp.

"Uh, Oh" he said looking at Rachel who didn't find her clothes and had to cover herself with her sleeping back.

""Uh, oh" and that's all you can say?!"

"We need to get dressed" Jacob now was completely awake.

They both started to search for their clothes. When they managed to find some clean clothes, they hesitated for a moment: neither Rachel, nor Jacob dared to let go of their sleeping bags.

"Ok, on count three" Rachel said.

Hood nodded in agreement.

As Rachel said "_three_" Hood let go the sleeping bag and turned away. Rachel smiled but didn't turn away as she was dressing.


	8. Chapter 8

So, here's the 8th chapter, it's not very big, but I still hope you will like it.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

They are bears, not birds!

Hood slowly made his way to the entry of the tent and looked carefully outside. In the middle of their camp sat one bear who absorbedly was pottering around the food basket; the other bear was on the other half in Hood's tent.

"So, what0s there?" Rachel asked looking outside from behind Hood's back.

"You were right, there are bears" he said.

"And what are we going to do: shoo them away?"

Hood raised an eyebrow and looked at Rachel.

"They are bears, not birds. They won't be scared"

"Then, we will sit here until they leave" she pronounced.

As she said this, the bear that was pottering around the food basket sniffed the air and began to roar.

"Nope" Jacob said moving away from the entry to the tent "we're leaving"

"Ok" Rachel didn't want to face the angry and probably hungry bear, so she followed Hood without hesitation.

They had just left the tent as one of the bears rushed in.

Rachel heard the noise and wanted to already run, but Hood caught her.

"Don't" he shook his head "if they detect us, we have no chance to outrun a grown up bear. So, while they are kept busy by eating and destroying our stuff, I suggest we slowly get away from here."

Rachel glanced back at their camp and nodded.

"I suppose we're going to the car" she said, when they started moving.

Hood flinched and didn't say anything.

"Hood?" Rachel frowned, feeling that something wasn't right "Hood?"

He still tried to ignore the fear and the annoyance in her voice.

She took the lead over him and asked looking straight in his eyes knowing that Jacob Hood wasn't the one to tell lies.

"Hood, we're going to the car, right?"


	9. Chapter 9

So, here is another chapter. And thanks to **EHfan**. In the review I found a very interesting hint, so I used it.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Are you sure, you can eat them?!

He avoided her piercing gaze.

"Hood, what…" suddenly the realization rushed over her "oh my God, you don't remember the road?!"

At first he wanted to tell the truth, Jacob couldn't and didn't want to lie, especially to Rachel, but he couldn't explain why he admitted her assumption:

"Yes…Rachel…I forgot…the road" He said trying to look as innocent as was possible.

She threw her arms up in the air in exasperation and looked around.

"Great, we're in the middle of wilderness, with two bears on our tail!"

"It's not that bad" Hood decided to calm Rachel down "maybe I forgot the road to the car" he flinched again lying "but there's a hunting cabin not too far from here. We can go there and…"

She didn't give him chance to finish.

"That's better than staying here and waiting for the bears or wolves or whatever animals live here"

"Right" Jacob said and took the lead.

All the way, Hood was conscience-stricken.

_I should tell Rachel, that I lost the keys when I jumped in the river after her. But right now it's too late, plus even if we were heading right now to the car, we had to spend the night in the open. That's even better__ that way_, Jacob was thinking squeezing between bushes. With the last thought his conscience stopped bothering him.

The sun was already low in the sky and they haven't yet reached the cabin.

"Hood, I'm starting to doubt that you know the road" Rachel said, as the last ray of sun has disappeared.

Jacob didn't say anything. He wished that everything was like he had planned. And he definitely didn't plan on the bears, or the fall in the river, the lost keys and many others things. He had planned the romantic dinner with Rachel.

"Hood, that's ok" Rachel took him by elbow "anyone could get lost. We can make a new camp and tomorrow we will find this hunting cabin. And after that…well we will come up with a new plan" she said trying to cheer him up.

"How we're going to make camp: we don't have tents and…" he snubbed.

"If I remember right and don't mix up anything – you're the one with the extraordinary brains and you were the best boy-scout in your troop?!"

"I suppose now, it's not the best time to say that I never did get the badge for Fish and Wildlife Management?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows, smiled and said:

"Well, I'm sure that after such an adventure, they will give it to you."

After some time Rachel was building up a fire and Hood was collecting the fir twigs, so they won't freeze during the night.

Rachel sat near the fire and was warming up her hands.

"Here" Jacob said sitting near.

"What's that?" Rachel asked distrustfully.

"They are thimbleberries" he answered putting few berries in the mouth.

"Are you sure you can eat them?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

Rachel carefully took few berries and ate them.

"Mmmm, not bad" she said.

Hood smiled and threw more logs in the fire.

Despite the fir twigs brought by Hood and the fire, Rachel was cold. She sat up and made up Hood's figure, she called:

"Hood?"

"Hmmm"

"Are you sleeping?"

"No" he answered.

She laid closer to him. Hood stunned looked at her.

"I thought that as the best boy scout you must know that the best way of keeping warm is being close"

"Yes" Hood swallowed hard.

He could feel himself leaning closer to Rachel, and he could swear she responded.

Something about it made Rachel's stomach do a little fluttery thing but she couldn't resist it anymore.

Her face was so close; he felt her fast breath and the smell of the forest. Jacob couldn't and didn't want to fight the desire any longer.

He embraced Rachel, leaned more closely, their lips touched.


	10. Chapter 10

I beg your pardon for such a really long delay, but Real Life needed my attention. And this chapter isn't THAT long, but I still hope that you will like it and I'll promise to do my best not to keep you waiting for the next one. So, enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sounds like a gunshot

That was the sweetest awakening he had had in the last few years.

Rachel's head rested on his chest. Jacob was embracing her with his hand. She was astonishingly beautiful in her sleep. Her breasts were lifting with every breath she took.

"I love you Rachel" Hood said.

She moved in her sleep and mumbled something in response.

As Rachel woke up the birds were singing. In the past, she wouldn't even notice it, but now she was smiling at the reminiscence of the night spent with Hood. It was magic. She giggled.

_Hood_. She looked around. He was no where in sight. _Typical _she thought.

She rose slightly, yawned and froze.

A wolf was looking right at her.

"Hood" Rachel called hoping that Jacob was somewhere near. But there was no response.

The wolf licked its lips and disappeared into the forest.

Almost at the same moment Rachel heard Hood's voice.

"Hey, Good Morning!" Jacob said cheerfully.

Rachel looked at him with a scared impression.

"What's wrong?" His gaiety disappeared at once.

"The wolf" She answered pointing at the spot where a minute ago the wolf was seen.

"Yes" he looked where Rachel was pointing "well, now it's obviously gone"

Rachel finally dared look at the spot. And the wolf was really gone.

"But, it licked…"

Jacob smiled ironically and winked.

"I understand why it licked its lips" He leaned to Rachel.

Agent Young blushed. And then got a grip on herself and pronounced flirting.

"Oh, really, then how could you leave me alone as a breakfast for wild wolves?"

Jacob chuckled and was ready to give an appropriate answer as they heard a loud BANG

"What was that?" Rachel asked getting up.

Hood was staring at the place from where the bang could have come from.

"I don't know" He shrugged shoulders.

"Sounds like a gunshot" Rachel said concerned.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

We don't have time

"Jacob, I'm telling you, it's a bad idea" Rachel said, she was trying to persuade him not to undertake anything on their own.

But he was sometimes so stubborn.

"Hood, I'm telling you to turn back. We can go to the car and call to the police from the first gas station we'll see on the road" She stated as she tried to keep up with him without falling or impaling herself upon the branches.

Jacob Hood didn't give any sign that he even heard what Rachel was saying. He was going forward.

Rachel wasn't in the best of her moods.

As she thought that everything finally got to be as it should be and they heard a gunshot; then she and Hood have returned to their camp. Well, actually to what was left of it. Because the tents were tore apart and their parts were scattered all over the spot. Even some of their clothes were hanging on the trees. Bears definitely had had some sort of party during the night.

There they heard one more gunshot. This time it wasn't the only sound, right after that they heard someone shouting something. And since that moment they were following some lead seen only to Jacob.

"Hood" she grabbed him by the forearm and turned him around "as your bodyguard I'm ordering you to turn back to the car!"

"I lost the keys" Jacob blurted.

"You did what?!" Rachel started to understand few of the past events.

But before she could start the wrathful tirade, not so far away from them, the voices were heard.

Rachel and Jacob instinctively bent down.

As they were lying on the ground and watching through the bushes, they tried not to make a sound.

As they hid they could see three or more men appear in the forest. They were arguing.

"Shut your bloody trap!" one of the men yelled to another who was talking and talking.

The one to whom it was said suppressed at the same moment.

"Now, if anyone else opens his yap I'll kick in his ass!"

It was clear that the one who gave that order was in charge.

The men stopped near the place where Hood and Rachel were hiding.

Some of them dropped the backpacks on the ground.

Jacob and Rachel exchanged glances. They both have seen the fells of wolves and bears.

"Enough. The halt is over!" the chief snapped.

Without demur his companions picked up their backpacks and moved.

Only when Rachel was sure they were gone, did she dare to inhale and to leave their hiding place. On Hood's face was clearly seen anger and hatred. He made a move to follow the hunters, but agent Young has stopped him.

"Don't even think about it Hood" She said firmly.

"And what are you proposing?!" He pronounced grimly.

"I propose to return to the car and…" She didn't finish as the echo of new gunshot reached them.

Jacob looked at her and said:

"We don't have time"

"And what's your plan?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, that I made you wait. Hope that it wasn't for nothing and you will like the new chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Rachel!

Rachel didn't feel the cold of the night. She warmed up while she was trying to entangle her pursuers.

It was pretty dark in the woods, and Rachel didn't her the pursuers right behind her, so she managed to find a place where she could to hide and to ensure that they really have lost her trail.

At first the idea of a night raid to the camp of poachers seemed to special agent Rachel Young really good. Mainly because there was no other option.

But right now, she has changed her mind. Lying in the dirt in the middle of a forest at night and being chased by a couple of outlaws wasn't her plan for this vacation. Still she was blaming herself. She could think of that on the third night of diversion in their camp, they will post someone on guard.

So, right now, Rachel was trying to lie as quite as possible and to pray that they won't catch Hood.

"Where is she?" she heard a harsh voice of Drake.

Jacob and she were following the poachers for a few days, so they've learned everyone's names.

"She ran somewhere here", Brian said "she probably hiding in the bushes" and he checked the closest to him just to be sure. Rachel held her breath.

"And how are we supposed to find her?!" Drake was bundle of nerves.

"Forget it, let's go" Brian said.

Drake spat and followed Brian who was making up a good explanation why they failed.

Rachel lay quite for a few more moments before leaving her shelter. She looked around. But as she made a step, a cracking noised came from behind her.

She turned sharply. Rachel did it in time. Drake or Brian, she wasn't right now interested in their identification intended to strike her in the face, but special agent Rachel Young backed out the stroke.

Drake for it was him mistimed his blow and lost balance fell on the ground.

Without further thinking, Rachel wanted to leave the battlefield, but Brian appeared almost from nowhere with the gun pointed to Rachel. The effect of surprise that was on her side was lost; Drake got up on his feet and winged Rachel's hands.

"Gotcha, cutie."

*******

"Rachel!!!" Hood cried out much louder.

Somewhere near an owl hooted obviously disturbed by Hood's presence.

Jacob was trying to make out something in this darkness, but to no avail.

The only sounds were those of the night creatures of the forest. But no sign of Rachel. The thoughts one darker than the previous raced in his head: Rachel broke her leg; Rachel lost in the forest; Rachel attacked by some animal or worse… And the idea strokes him like lightning. Those poachers could catch her.

That was enough for Jacob to be overwhelmed by anger. So, he rushed into the night, to the place where the gang of poachers made their camp.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm soooo sorry for not updating for so long. I had few issues...anyway THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. And I hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

I'm with FBI

"You're making a big mistake, boys," Rachel said trying to loosen the rope.

"Yeah, right, you were the one to make it when disturbing us," Drake smirked.

He pushed her in the back. Losing her balance, Rachel fell on the ground, moaning in pain.

Brian set her up on her feet. She cut her lip and the blood was trickling down her chin.

"I'm with the FBI," Rachel pronounced through gritted teeth, but her voice didn't sound as confident as she expected.

"Oh, really?!" Brian chuckled "So, you probably just have lost your badge, maybe you'll find it somewhere on the ground," with these words he punched Rachel in the abdomen.

She struggled for breath.

"C'mon, special Agent," Drake pushed her in the back again.

Rachel hated to be so vulnerable and not able to do something with those jerks like to break their noses or every rib in their bodies.

* * *

Hood looked around. Nothing. He was breathing heavily. He played a thousand scenarios of what might have happened with Rachel and one was worse than another one. As much as he tried he couldn't find any lead in the complete darkness. But Jacob didn't think about stopping. He just had to think clearly.

He sat on the fallen tree and held his head.

* * *

Bruce scratched his chin with a knife. Rachel didn't think to turn her gaze away, she was looking straight in his eyes. They were dark and cold as the night. She promised herself not to give way to despair, she didn't want to show neither them nor to herself that she was frightened. And more than anything she was afraid of Hood, he already lost the one he loved and she doubted he would bear the thought of loosing someone else so close to him.

As they entered the camp, she counted five of them: Bruce as she understood was the chief of those poachers, whom were Brian, Drake, Steven and Lucas.

Rachel estimated the chances of beating them and they weren't in her favor. Especially since her hands were bound behind her back.

Bruce spat and smirked looking at Rachel.

"So, cutie, you're with the FBI, hah," he said.

Rachel didn't say anything. Bruce grabbed her roughly by the chin and brought his face nearer to her.

Their eyes met and Rachel realized that she wasn't that frightened to look in the eyes of the wolf, as in those soulless eyes.

He let go off of her.

"With FBI or not, we don't need her," Bruce said taking his backpack "leave her here," he told to Drake and Brian "the animals will take care of her."

And he left the clearing, the others followed him.

"Don't drag out," Steven threw on the run.

Drake didn't want to be left behind so he pushed Rachel to a tree, while Brian took another rope.

_Now or never_, thought Rachel. And she undertook an attempt to bring Drake on the ground, but he kept alert and struck her.

"Try it one more time and I'll cut your throat," he threatened Rachel.

A few moments later Brian and Drake disappeared in the thick forest. Rachel tried to loosen the rope but to no avail. They did a good job binding her to the tree.

When she thought it couldn't get worst, Rachel caught a glimpse of some movement not far away from her.

Her eyes didn't deceive her. A second later a wolf appeared in the clearing.

It looked at Rachel and she could swear it was the same wolf she saw not so long ago.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Well, I followed the wolf

When the first rays of sun struggled through the trees, Jacob found the trails of Rachel. But the happiness gave way to rage for near the footprints he saw droplets of blood.

He already was on the verge of a breakdown. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up. He only wished that Rachel was ok. For the hundredth time he cursed himself for this idea to punish these poachers themselves, for bringing Rachel here. The course of his thoughts was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a wolf.

As Hood looked at it, he felt inexplicable feeling. Like if this wolf wanted to say something to Jacob, but couldn't. At first through Hood's mind flitted the image of Rachel tore to pieces by this same wolf.

Wolf was just standing not far away from Jacob staring in his eyes. It licked and went to the wood.

Jacob couldn't explain why he followed the wolf, he just knew he should. Hood didn't pay attention to the branches that scratches his face, hands. He tried not to lose the wolf from the sight.

His sixth feeling was telling him that the wolf was leading him to Rachel.

* * *

She lost hope to be found. At this moment Rachel wished she was at home. She was cold, thirsty, hungry and most importantly she was angry. Her only wish right now was not only to be at home, but to be at home after she kicked some asses.

The wolf's appearance did bring some diversity, but Young feared it left to bring his co-brothers.

To prove that her fear wasn't some kind of delusiveness some noise came from the bushes right behind her.

Rachel held her breath and tried not to move, it was easy since she was tied to the tree. But the noise was so loud and intense that she decided to make another attempt to weaken the rope, for such noise could come only from the beast bigger than wolf, a bear for example. Rachel remembered two bears they've met few days ago and prepared herself for the worst.

But instead of bear roaring she heard Hood's voice.

"Rachel?!!" he called out.

"Hood?!" she asked in return.

She couldn't believe he did find her. And that he was unharmed.

* * *

Hood went out from the bushes. He saw the wolf that stopped looked at the tree and left the clearing. Jacob didn't expect a miracle, but it did happen, the wolf has brought him right to Rachel.

He was so relieved to hear her voice.

Jacob ran toward her to untied her and help her on her feet. Once she was free, Jacob embraced her.

"Easy Hood," she said with constrained voice.

"Sorry," Jacob released her from his firm embrace.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, I followed the wolf, that made a pass at you," Jacob smiled and embraced Rachel once again.

* * *

_PS. Thank you for still reading and for your patience. I'll try to update as soon as I can._


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry that I made you wait for SOOOO long, but I was really busy and couldn't neither write nor post. And yes, it's not the best ending, but please bare with me. I didn't want to leave this story without ending at all. And I'll try to write the next one more thoroughly...

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

And there, a surprise will be waiting for them.

Even if he would try to persuade Rachel not to face the poachers on their own, she wouldn't listen to him. And it was his fault, for it was him in first place who decided to try to solve this problem. Plus Rachel wanted revenge and Hood couldn't lie to himself, he'd love to make them sorry they did hurt her. And so did he, but now he realized the foolishness of his idea.

It was easy to found their camp, they didn't try to hide their presence. Rachel didn't want Hood to come with her, for she thought it would give them away. But after he has found her, Jacob didn't want to let her go on her own.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked.

"To split them," Rachel said with a hint of a devilish smile "and take them to where we want them be. And there, a surprise will be waiting for them."

Hood thought that it's better no to give her a reason to be jealous. Right now she was scaring him. Some part of him did like it.

Her plan was simple as that. She would show up in their camp, and would lead them to the river, to the place where she's almost drown. Rachel did hope they didn't know this place very well, so they would fall in the river.

Hood was supposed to watch her back and be careful.

First thing in the morning when only two of the poachers were awake – Brian and Drake, Rachel showed up in the camp.

"Hey, boys," she said "did you miss me?"

Half asleep they didn't understand at first who she was, but when she hit one of them, another did recall who she was.

"That's that FBI agent we left back there," Drake said getting up.

"That's right," and she hit him with the stick she was hiding behind her back.

Drake was drowsy and didn't expect it. Brian did come to his senses and he made an attempt to hit Rachel, but she dodged the blow.

"Get her!" Drake yelled holding one hand at head. Blood has started to run from where Rachel has hit him.

Without hesitation Brian ran to Rachel, who already was way ahead of him.

Hood was hiding not far away in the bushes, he saw Rachel ran and then Brian appeared right after her. It was clear he won't stop until he gets her. Drake did follow his fellow some time later: one hand at the head, the gun in the other.

_It's time_, Hood told to himself as Drake came abreast with his hiding place. Jacob stretched the rope, the one Brian and Drake used to tie Rachel. Drake fell on the ground loosing grip in the gun.

Jacob emerged from the bushes and ran toward the gun, but Drake was faster. He took the butt, Hood thought it was the end, but a wolf jumped on Drake. He didn't expect it, so he dropped the gun on the ground. Jacob decided no to tempt the fate and grabbing the gun he hit Drake in the head with the butt.

Rachel found the river and the needed spot pretty fast, but she didn't know if she could to get across the stream without falling there again. And she couldn't leave to the chance or lose any more precious time.

Brian emerged from the bushes panting. He looked around, but saw Rachel nowhere. He spitted and turned around intending to leave. But froze in place. Before him was standing a bear. It open it's big mouth and roared. Without thinking he ran toward the river. The bear followed him but didn't enter in the stream, it just watched as Brian was struggling to get on the surface.

Rachel didn't want to know the end of it, she ran back toward the camp where she left Jacob.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Camping.

Steven, Lucas and Bruce were woken by the roar and the cracking of the wood.

"What a…" Bruce managed to say before he saw a bear running toward him. He had only a seconds to turn aside. Steven and Lucas were trying to load the guns, but they already were in panic and couldn't manage to get the bullet in the barrel.

After the bear, came the whole pack of wolves, dropping and leaving everything behind the poachers started to run off in a different ways.

Jacob and Rachel elected to look and to interfere. They leaned against a tree and were watching "the show".

"Oh, the popcorn would do just fine," Rachel said.

Hood looked at her and smiled. She never gave way to despair, always tried to stay calm.

"And by the way," she pronounced taking something out of her pocket "I found the keys".

Jacob was so tired and stressed after all those events, that he hugged Rachel and kissed her. She didn't stop him.

"But next time, I choose where we spend the vacation" she said, when he released her.

When they finally found the way back to the car, they were a little bit surprised to see so much people. There were police cars, FBI agents among them the director himself, rescue teams.

"Jacob! Rachel!" the director cried out and ran toward them.

Rachel and Jacob exchanged glances.

"What's going?" Rachel asked.

"What you mean "what's going on", we couldn't find you anywhere?! Thanks to Jacob's sister we got to know that he planned a trip here," the director said.

"But we weren't off for THAT long?..." Rachel said unsure.

"Rachel, are you ok?" the director asked. "You were absent for almost two weeks! What were you doing here anyway?"

"Camping," Hood said innocently.

"Camping?" the director asked again.

"Camping," Rachel repeated.

"_Finally."_ She thought. It seemed to her that it wouldn't ever happen. But, luckily special agent Rachel Young came back home.

"Home, sweat home" she said falling on the bed without taking off her clothes and shoes. Nothing could compare with the nice feeling of being at home.

She was so glad that this vacation came to an end. No flies, no gnats, no bears or wolves. Her thoughts were disturbed by Hood, he fell on the bed near her smiling.

"How about a…"

"Even don't think about it Hood, I'm going to stay in this bed for the end of this week," Rachel mumbled.

"Well, I thought you might like to take of your clothes and…"

Her lips crushed on his making him stop talking.


End file.
